


hungry, hungry snake

by virotutis



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gen, Lmao!! its been a while since i posted fic on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virotutis/pseuds/virotutis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's hungry, and Shintaro's on the menu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hungry, hungry snake

**Author's Note:**

> no use of a name for 'kuroha' so i hope youll be able to distinguish on your own...! if you cant then i can add a version where there is mentions of a name for him!

As Haruka, he’s never gotten the chance to eat much real meat. The doctors had set him on a Mediterranean diet, feeding him fish and poultry instead, keeping the red meat away. Unhealthy for him, they had said, clicking their tongues while looking at their clipboard, looking down at him with pitying eyes, not good for his heart.

Shut the fuck up, he wanted to tell them. Just give him the goddamn piece of pork and let him eat it. It’s not like he’d live very long anyway, with his body the state it was. Back then, it was a miracle that he lasted almost twenty years, with those organs failing on him constantly and that body slowing wasting away.

Thankfully, the body he has now is a lot stronger, completely different from the body that kept him stuck lying in that hospital bed for weeks upon weeks, that stole away so many years from him. He’s able to punch through a wall and break concrete, able to pierce through a girl’s stomach and her organs and toss her and her adoptive brother around like a ragdoll, let alone eat a piece of steak with some butter on top.

There’s never enough time to go and buy any though, unfortunately. He’d like to be able to kill them all and go and grab a steak to eat afterwards as a nice, congratulatory dinner, but the Queen always resets too fast before he can even get a chance to find a steakhouse anywhere nearby. He’s sure that the other inhabitant of his body has eaten it before at least once during all these loops, but he refuses to accept that it counts.

It’s a little sad, but he supposes that he’ll have to make do and improvise. Humans and beef don’t taste too different, right? He’s not quite sure about it, but he’ll find out soon. If it doesn’t taste too good, then maybe during one loop, he’ll make a trip to a place with teppanyaki, before he goes and slaughters them all.

He picks Shintaro to be his meal for the night, considering the tough muscles on Seto from his work and the scrawny, skinny body of Kano and how prey is best alive since Shintaro’s the last one left alive anyway. Shintaro has a good body type, with a good amount of fat and not much muscle, so he’ll be nice and tender to eat.

He takes a few quick strides over towards him, lying on his side on the ground, unconscious from when he grabbed Shintaro by the collar of his shirt and flung him aside into a wall when he tried to get in the way, stepping in front of his sister to stop him.

Not like it really did anything though, he laughs, peering over to the pile of body parts that used to be his sister. He grabs Shintaro by an arm and lifts him up, dangling him like a doll. He stirs slightly, but Shintaro doesn’t fully wake up. He considers just leaving him like this and have him finally be woken up in the middle of his meal, but he shakes his head.

While that would be nice, he’d rather have Shintaro be awake and struggle during the first sampling. It’d be more fun that way, after all, he decides, reaching up and slapping Shintaro to wake him up.

His eyes blink open, unfocused and bleary, and he wants to laugh at how pitiful Shintaro is, shaking his head and clicking his tongue instead. Still tired, even when surrounded by the corpses of his friends and his sister. He’ll help with that then, slamming Shintaro into the wall behind him, watching him snap back into awareness while a knee is slammed into his gut.

Shintaro chokes, sputtering and spitting at being kneed, kicking his legs in panic, and he smiles serenely at him. “Good morning,” he coos sweetly, burying his knee deeper and making Shintaro’s face twist and contort in pain. “Awfully rude of you to fall asleep during the party. You missed the good parts!”

He pulls Shintaro away from the wall to turn him to the side, forcing him to look at the bloody mess that used to be his friends. At the sight, his legs immediately stop, and his eyes widen in absolute horror, disgust and fear creeping up onto his face. He’s mouthing things, mostly “no”s and “it can’t be”s, but Shintaro’s too distressed for his voice to even come out.

It’s adorable, and he laughs at the sight of Shintaro’s face twisting and contorting, tears sliding from the corner of his eyes and sliding down his cheeks to splatter on the ground. His despair is delicious, and he can barely stop himself from drooling, wondering how if Shintaro’s despair is this good, how amazing his absolute terror might be.

He can’t wait, not when something as appetizing as this is in front of him, and he tosses Shintaro to the wall again, quickly stepping in front of him and boxing him in, ripping the jacket off his shoulders and tearing the fabric of his shirt apart.

Shintaro struggles, saying, “what are you doing, stop, stop! I’m not okay with this, Konoha, please,” but it’s not like he’s listening, or like he could stop, even if he wanted to. He’s too hungry, starving for meat and Shintaro’s shrieks of pain to be able to.

When all the obstacles are out of the way, he leans in close, ignoring the way Shintaro screams and pounds on his shoulders and tries to push him away with no chance of success, and he puts his teeth on the junction between Shintaro’s neck and his shoulder blade.

The skin is salty, and Shintaro’s tensed up uncomfortably trying to squeeze his head away. He doesn’t think that the meat will be too tender like this, but he takes a large bite away, teeth tearing through muscle and the skin.

Shintaro’s screaming, grabbing at his ponytail and trying desperately to tug him away, but it’s impossible, once he’s had a taste of it. There’s too much blood in his mouth, but the meat is sweet and tender, melting in his mouth and so, so, so absolutely scrumptious. He loses all sense of self-control then, digging in and burying his face into Shintaro’s shoulder, eating as much flesh as he can and gnawing on the bones.

Shintaro’s screams of pain echo in his ears and his sobbing racks his body, but he keeps on eating, not until there’s no more flesh on his shoulder anymore. Then, he pulls away, mouth bloody and scraps of meat on his face.

Shintaro’s overjoyed for him to stop, a look of relief appearing on his face, and he only smiles back, before gently grabbing one of Shintaro’s arms to bring to his mouth. Shintaro screams and tries to tug away again, but he just clicks his tongue.

"That’s rude, Shintaro," he laughs, shaking his head, "I’m still in the middle of eating right now! Wait until I’m done first!"


End file.
